


称心如意

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Kudos: 4





	称心如意

李知勋十八岁生辰的那天正好赶上一场不大不小的雪。

今天的课程意外的枯燥无味，让他边听边没来由的烦躁，好不容易等到授课的老师挥挥手示意他们可以走了，他这才有心思看向窗外，这才发现下雪了。

他冒雪从学堂走回家，路不远步子也不小，就是一路上鼻子擤了又擤，回家便被第一个看到他的崔胜哲取笑了几句。

“我看看，是在路上冻着了吗？”笑归笑逗归逗，崔胜哲还是在李知勋直嚷冷的时候把一个汤婆子塞进他怀里，还带着些许温热的手掌捧着他的脸，凑近了看，“红彤彤的。”

实在是太近了点。崔胜哲那张漂亮的脸蛋就这样定在李知勋面前，眨眼之间他总觉得那双长长的眼睫毛像是扇进了他心里，像是被撩拨了很多下，但他却没办法做什么。

“姐姐。”李知勋终于按捺不住，一头冲进崔胜哲的怀里，美其名曰是要取暖，事实上却把脸埋到了他柔软的胸脯上，来自对方身上好闻的香气一股脑钻进他鼻子里，害他又忍不住拱了几下。

崔胜哲权当他被冷到禁不住来撒娇，抱了没几下就催促他去洗个热水澡，叫了半天却没有一点反应，他还以为上学累过头李知勋居然就这么睡了过去，想退开看看也没能把他俩分开，便没好气的，“赶紧去洗个热水澡吧，我都让人把水烧好了。”

“姐姐，我想要姐姐。”

李知勋终于后知后觉想起来今天是什么日子，原来是他成年的日子，他就说今天在学堂怎么这么难熬，原来心心念念都想着要回家和媳妇见面，心想今天即便是软磨硬泡也要让媳妇答应与他圆房。

崔胜哲似乎也被李知勋这声给叫昏了头，定了好半天才从对方好几声催促中回过神来，在家准备了许久的饭席也终抵不过李知勋从几年前盼到现在的房事，不免既被逗乐又有些不好意思，但他好歹拿这个当做借口搪塞了李知勋这么久，现在也该兑现承诺了。

“好呀。”

好不容易熬过热闹的饭席和家里大小的祝贺，李知勋终于如愿以偿地搂着崔胜哲出了大厅回房间，早就提前差人在适当的时候送来热水，现在正是时候。

家里的浴桶不是不能容下两个人，但就是挤的很，本来少爷伺候媳妇洗澡也不过是帮他擦背擦手臂这点小事，更多是傻站在一旁，边看着媳妇隐在桶中热气中的曼妙身体边等着对方跟他要什么，他便匆匆跑去给他拿来了。

少年精力旺盛，更何况看着崔胜哲这般美人哪能没有半点反应，往往看着看着就要硬起来，虎头虎脑地就要转过身去趁着人不注意自己解决。李知勋的要求也不高，毕竟已经被人三番四次拒绝成年前的欢愉，那就不可能再送上门去吃闭门羹。

他才刚把手伸进裤子里就听见桶里水声哗哗，然后便是崔胜哲在叫他，温柔的，轻轻的，“知勋。”

他自是不想让媳妇觉得他就是个色胚，脑子里怎么只剩下这个，连伺候洗澡都要偷偷打出来，倔强地不想应也不想过去。

“我只有说过不能做，没说你对着我就得收着掖着。”崔胜哲被水浸得湿漉漉的白净胳膊从桶里伸出来朝他招手，“你过来呀。”

于是媳妇便用手帮少爷弄出来了一次，他原本还犹豫着要不要用嘴，却被李知勋涨红着脸拒绝，裤子都没顾得上穿就赶紧取了棉巾替他把手擦干净。

他定是不能让崔胜哲用嘴帮他的，这么个唇红齿白的漂亮模样怎么能让他俯下身子帮他，即便光想就足以让他隐约的兴奋起来，但还是在念头还没进一步扩大之时扼杀在了摇篮里。

现在用不用嘴有什么关系呢，更重要的是他终于可以跟崔胜哲有更进一步的接触。

李知勋痴迷地用双手抚上崔胜哲的身体，光明正大地摸着他浑圆的胸部，悄悄用力让柔软的乳肉陷进他的指缝，带着手指轻轻拨弄同他嘴唇一样红润的乳头，对方便羞得哼叫。

“知勋、知勋就忍了这么久吗？”崔胜哲没被泡到的锁骨以上的皮肤被热水蒸得泛红，脸也发红，“轻一点……”

位置不够，崔胜哲的腿几乎是环到了李知勋的腰上，凑得近自然轻而易举就能得知对方的反应，包括被他玩弄乳头而勃起的性器也跟他同样硬了的碰到一起。李知勋前倾，额头抵在崔胜哲的额头，性器也因为这个动作而更亲密地磨到一起。“姐姐……”他着迷地叫着崔胜哲，盯着他的嘴唇移不开眼，果不其然下一秒便低头来亲他，青涩地磨他的嘴唇。“我好喜欢姐姐……”他说完再一次凑上前，甚至无师自通地伸了舌头，搂着崔胜哲的腰，摁着他的后脑勺，上半身紧紧贴到一起。

他迷迷糊糊就被抱离了浴桶，那个他眼看着还在襁褓里的小娃娃居然已经长到了这么大，虽然看着还是嫩生生的小少爷，但已经有了足够的力气将他稳稳抱在怀里。让他坐着，用干布帮他们两个都草草擦了几下就双双到了前头的房间，滚到暖乎乎的床上。

崔胜哲两条胳膊还搂着李知勋的脖子，眼睛眯着像只慵懒的猫咪，“嗯……”

李知勋不知道什么时候拿来一个蓝色的铁盒子，一打开闻到香味崔胜哲便反应过来是什么了。他不知道该主动一点自己支起腿还是先出于本能地害羞合起腿，但性器又诚实地抬着头，明明没有再被抚慰却在李知勋的注视下自发冒水。

“姐姐想轻一点还是重一点？”李知勋也眯着眼睛，但却危险得像一只准备猎物的猎豹。他抱着崔胜哲的膝盖，把他的腿推上去，挖出一大块白色的软膏，“但是我等了这么久，今天能不能都听我的？”他又露出一副纯良的表情，看着无辜又可爱的，“好不好嘛。”

崔胜哲是年长的一方，又是他的妻子，被对方这么一撒娇便心软地答应，于是立刻就见李知勋笑得眼睛弯弯，灵活的手指却撑开了他未经进入过的入口，即便已经在水里泡了不短时候，也无法一下子自如地进入更多，伸进了一个指节便卡着，他也因为疼痛而轻呼出声。“现在先、先轻一点……”崔胜哲也耐不住要撒娇求他，身体下意识就夹紧了李知勋的手指，“知勋啊……”

李知勋点点头答应了，抄起铁盒又挖出一块软膏，等着融化了一些便慢慢把手指再一次探进崔胜哲的身子里，他难得倒过来哄着崔胜哲，但却净说些令人害羞的话。崔胜哲这辈子都没想过会从李知勋嘴里听到这么露骨的话，顿时更加敏感，闭着眼睛身子就更放松了一些。

被进入的时候李知勋又凑上来与他接吻，像是安慰他，又像是给他一个提醒。等真的完全进到他的身子里时不免又逼出了一丝眼泪，哽咽地哼了几声，随即便感受李知勋慢慢动起来，挺腰往里面抽插，撞得他大腿和臀部的肉都在轻颤。

“嗯、嗯、嗯……”崔胜哲还记得自己在哪，被碰到身体里的那点也不敢大声叫唤，只能咬住下唇闷闷哼叫，但却在李知勋突然俯身叼住他胸前的乳头以及周围的乳肉时破了功，忍不住突然的快意而提声呻吟，忍在眼眶里的泪水也掉落不少，“啊……”

李知勋就像个吃奶的孩子，对他的乳头咬了又咬，吮了又吮，这边舔完又到另一边，嘬得作响又好心思地亲着，身下的动作快了又慢，猝不及防又加快了速度，力度也大了不少，很快便两个人一起射了出来。

“唔，胜哲，”李知勋缠着崔胜哲，这会儿倒是轮到他脸红，别扭地叫了媳妇的名字，“我爱你。”

崔胜哲一个被他说得一顿，转眼又笑眯眯的，主动地亲了亲李知勋。“我也是，我爱你呀知勋。”


End file.
